A Change of Styles
by Kotonata
Summary: One morning, Ciel Phantomhive wakes up in a room that's not his own. He, along with Alois Trancy, has found himself in Daten City. They are there to replace the angels Panty and Stocking who now find themselves in 18th Century London, England with the Demon Sisters.
1. Strange Appearances

~Ciel~

"Oh Ciel~" I hear Alois chime as he walks into the room.

I sit up, still groggy from sleep. "What is it, Trancy?" I ask him, wondering why Sebastian let him in.

"Come on! Get up!" He exclaims.

I open my eyes and look around. "Bloody hell!" I exclaim, realizing that the room I am in isn't my own. "What's going on!?" I ask him. "What did you do!?"

He shrugs. "Dunno. Just woke up in a messy pink room." He tells me. "But you got the dark and creepy one! It fits you well though~"

I look at the room once more, it is dark with purple walls and many Halloween themed things. The animal skull on the wall, however, sticks out the most. It's certainly weird for sure.

"Oh! You have a skull too?" Alois asks. "I have a red one~" He chimes.

I sigh and stand up. "Where's Sebastian?" I ask.

"Not here." Alois replies.

"Not here!? What are you talking about!?" I ask him, shocked.

"He's gone. Claude too. And our contract seals are gone." he tells me, sticking out his tongue to show that his is missing.

I run over to the mirror and move the bangs away from my right eye to reveal that it's blue once again and holds no seal.

"I-impossible…" I mutter. "Where did they go?"

Alois shrugs. "Let's just explore this place! It seems interesting!"

"Alright…" I agree with him, curious to as of what's going on at the moment.

We both leave the room and walk around the large building, finding many different things.

"Oh, you two are awake?" I hear a familiar voice say as we walk into a church-like room.

I look towards the front to see none other than the queen standing there.

"Your Majesty-" I start.

"Hello~" Alois chimes, walking over to her. "Do you have the slightest idea what's happening?"

She nods. "Yes, it seems that we have been summoned to this world to defeat some of it's creatures. Ghosts, I believe."

"Strange…" I say, "Well, where's Sebastian?"

"I don't know." She tells me, "Sorry my dear boy."

I sigh and take a seat on a big pink cushion.

Alois sits next to me. "Claude's gone too… It's really strange, actually. Maybe they took off together."

"I doubt it…" I mutter.

Suddenly, a naked man jumps onto my and I feel myself get licked.

"Get off of me!" I yell, pushing the man off, only to realize that it's Pluto, the demon dog at my mansion.

I sigh. "You're here too?" I ask.

He nods and barks.

Lightning suddenly strikes Pluto and he coughs up a piece of paper.

"Bloody hell!" I yell out.

"Are you alright!?" Alois asks Pluto.

Pluto just shakes his head and scratches his ear. He looks completely fine…

Her majesty picks up the piece of paper. On it, written in red, are the words "Sweets Shop"

"Sweets shop?" Alois asks, looking at it.

"It is a clue as to where the ghost is." Her majesty explains. "You two must find it and kill it in order to collect Heaven Coins that will take you to Heaven."

'We're both far from that path…' I think to myself.

"Why would we want to go to Heaven?" Alois asks.

"You two are angels now so you need to get back to Heaven. In order to do that you must collect the Heaven Coins that come from the bodies of destroyed ghosts." Her majesty explains. "Now, let me explain your weapons to you." She pulls out a pair of black stockings and a pair of purple panties. She hands the stockings to me and the panties to Alois. "Both of you, repeat after me: Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness; Oh evil spirit born of those drifting between Heaven and Earth; May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy nobles strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger Shattering your loathsome impurity and returning you from whence you came. Repent, motherfucker!"  
We both chant what she had said and, suddenly, the stockings turn into swords. I look over at Alois to see that the panties had become a gun.

"Now, boys! Go find the ghost!" The queen tells us.

~Panty's POV~

"Ugh… What the hell's going on?" I groan as I open my eyes, noticing that I'm in a room with purple walls. "Huh? Who did I come home with?" I ask myself, not really remembering last night. No one else is in the room though, did they leave? I'm still dressed though. I shrug and get up. I walk out of the room and down the long hallways when, suddenly, I hear someone call out to me.

"You!" The person yells out.

I look in the direction of the person to see the filthy demon Scanty.

"Oh great, what the fuck do you want? Why the hell am I here anyway?" I ask her. "Is this apart of your shitty plans?"

"As if I'd bring you into a place as nice as this!" She tells me. "What's going on!?"

"How the fuck should I know?" I ask her.

"Panty!" I hear a boy call out, it's Brief.

"What is it, Geekboy?" I ask him.

"I'm so glad that you're here too!" He tells me. "I was really worried that something might've happened! Do you know what's going on?"

I shake my head. "Where's Stocking?" I ask him.

"I don't know. I don't think she's here…" He tells me.

I sigh. "Great…"

"Awe, did the harlot lose her sister?" Scanty asks.

"Hey, last I checked, Kneesocks isn't here either." I tell her with a glare.

"You're right!" She gasps. "Where did she go!?"

"Hey, maybe we can take each other." I tell her, slipping off my panties.

"You're on!" She tells me, slipping off two thongs that she's wearing.

"Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness; Oh evil spirit born of those drifting between Heaven and Earth; May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger shattering your loathsome impurity and returning you from whence you came. Repent you motherfucker!" I chant.

"Break oh Earth; Dry up oh sea; Burn out oh sun; Grant us power Earthly leaders and gatekeepers of Hell, guide us makers of the underworld! We are high-class Demon Commanders! I'm Scanty!" Scanty chants.

But, nothing happens.

"What the hell!?" I exclaim. "Why aren't they changing into Backlace!?"

"Come on!" Scanty yells. "Why isn't it working!?"

"Um, Panty…" Brief says.

"What the hell is it now!?" I snap at him.

"U-uh… It's just that I just noticed something different…" He says.

"What?" Scanty asks.

"Look at your hand, Scanty. And Panty, look at your tongue."

"How the fuck am I supposed to look at my tong-" I start to say, only to be cut off by Brief sticking a mirror into my face. I stick out my tongue and see an orange star with a yellow circle around it. "What!?" I exclaim.

"How is this… Possible?" Scanty asks, staring at her hand in horror. On it, was the same mark.

"What the hell!? What's going on!? I need fucking answers!" I exclaim.

"It's a contract…" Scanty says.

"A contract?" I ask her.

"You're an angel and you don't know what a contract is?" She asks me before scoffing. "Pathetic. A contract is what someone makes with a demon in order to get their wish. It means that your soul will be mine when you die. But until then, I have to serve you."

"Sweet! I get a servant!" I exclaim. "Go make me some fucking curry."

"Curry? Why would I make you that?"

"Because you're my servant! Now follow the rules of our contract!"

She glares then walks away.

"Curry… For breakfast?" Brief asks me.

"What? I want something spicy." I tell him. "Now, let's go check this place out!"

~Stocking's POV~

"Chukchukchukchukchukchuk" I hear a familiar voice mumble loudly.

I punch the small green dog-like zipper that's standing next to me on the bed.

"Go away Chuck!" I yell.

I groan and sit up to see Chuck laying on the ground in a blob. I look over at the wall to check the time, only to realize that there is no clock there. "What the hell?" I ask myself, realizing I was in another room. This room had light pale, greenish walls. I realized that I'm laying down on a four poster bed with blue drapes and white sheets.

"Where the fuck am I?" I ask myself, getting up. I grab Honekoneko and walk out of the room.

"What are you doing here!?" A girl yells.

I see the younger Demon sister, Kneesocks, standing by a door in the hall.

"Kneesocks!?" I exclaim.

"Where are we?" She asks. "And where did my sister go?"

"I don't know. Where the hell did mine go?"

"As foul mouthed as ever, Stocking…" she sneers.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever, bitch. Don't fuck with me before I've had my sugar."

"What happened to your eye though? Did you make a contract?"

"A contract?"

"Yes, a human offers their soul to a demon and, in return, the demon serves them and grants their wish." She explains to me before pushing up her glasses.

"What's on your hand?" I ask, noticing a black star with a spiky circle around it on her hand.

She looks at the back of her hand and gasps. "N-no! This can't be! It matches your eye!"

"So, we're in a contract then?" I ask her.

She nods, looking grim.

I smirk. "Go get me something sweet. A cake will do."

"I'd never obey your commands!"

"Contract, remember?"

She glares and walks away, angrily. Having a demon working for me might be fun. But I still need to find Panty. That whore probably got picked up by some dude though so she might just return at random. Oh well, who cares what happens to her?

I'll be fine by myself.


	2. New Lives

~Kneesocks's POV~

This is terrible. Why should I follow this stupid angel's orders? Even if we are suddenly in a contract! Although there are rules to a contract and I guess that rules are everything.

I sigh as I prepare a cake for Stocking.

"Maybe I should poison this…" I say to myself before someone runs in.

"Miss Kneesocks!" A girl exclaims as she bursts in. Her red hair flowed behind her in short pigtails.

"Um, yes?" I ask, confused. How does this strange girl know my name?

"Are you cooking for the mistress?" She asks me.

"By mistress, do you mean Stocking?"

She nods. "Yes I do! Did you forget?"

I shake my head. "Of course not. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make a cake."

"I'll leave you alone, yes I shall!" She exclaims before a blonde man sticks his head into the room.

"Hey! Mey-rin!" He exclaims. "Come on! The mistress gave us work to do!"

"I'm coming, yes I am! Sorry Baldroy!" She says, following him.

"It's strange… These people know of Stocking and I but we have no knowledge of who they are or what situation we're in…" I say.

Without a thought, I just leave the room, completely forgetting about the cake.

When I walk into a room I see Stocking sitting at a desk reading a book. She looks up over it. "Is my cake done?" She asks.

I shake my head. "No… But have you met the others here?"

She nods. "Yeah, it makes me glad that Panty's not here."

"What? You can be happy that your sister isn't here?" I ask

"Yeah, she'd fuck both of the guys and this place would look like her messy room."

"I see…" I say before taking a seat in a chair near the desk.

"Have you found anything out?" Stocking asks me.

"Of course not. How could I?" I ask her before I hear a loud explosion.

"What was that!?" Stocking exclaims.

"I don't know!" I reply.

We both run out of the room and to the kitchen. The walls are black and there stands the blonde haired man from before covered in soot holding a flame thrower. His hair now stood up like an afro.

"Oh… Hey…" He says with a nervous grin.

"What is going on?" I ask him.

"Well, I saw this unbaked cake sitting here and, as the chef, decided to cook it." He explains, hiding the flame thrower behind his back.

I sigh. "Foolish…" I mutter. "Just get out." I tell him.

"Yes ma'am!" He exclaims before leaving.

"How can anyone call him a chef?" Stocking asks, walking out of the room.

Suddenly, there's a loud crashing noise and we run out of the room to see the maid from earlier laying on the ground covered in glass.

"I-I'm so sorry, yes I am!" She exclaims.

"What happened?" Stocking asks.

"Well, I was bringing the plates to the kitchen and I accidently tripped and dropped them I did…"

"Clean this up." I tell her.

She nods and runs off.

"These servants seem so worthless…" I point out.

Stocking nods.

"Miss Kneesocks!" I hear a boy cry out.

I turn around to see a strawberry blonde boy holding a bottle of plant killer crying. "What is it?" I ask him.

"I tried to kill the weeds but the nozzle broke and all of the plants died!" he tells me.

I sigh. "I have to take care of this, don't I?"

Stocking nods. "And get me a cake too, Bitch."

I groan and walk away to take care of everything. I might as well play along for a while, until I find Scanty that is.

~Scanty's POV~

I walk to the kitchen only to see a purple haired boy standing there, cooking.

"Do you live here?" I ask him.

He nods.

"Can you make curry?" I ask him, not knowing how to make curry.

He nods again and points at what he's cooking, it's curry.

"Ah, thank you." I say before leaving.

That was way too easy, I don't have to do any work for that raucous whore, even if it goes against the rules of the contract… I can't break rules though… That's unforgivable… I can make an exception though for an angel…

Suddenly, I bump into the boy from before. "Weren't you in the kitchen?" I ask him.

He shakes his head.

"But I saw you-"

I was cut off by a loud moan and that nerdy boy yelling out, "PANTY!"

"What's going on!?" I exclaim as I walk to where it came from, only to see Panty naked and on top of the purple haired boy and Brief freaking out.

"What are you-"

"Shut up." Panty moans. "He's amazing~"

"How is this possible!? You can't be in three locations at once!" I yell at the boy on the ground.

Two boys walk in, both identical to the boy on the ground.

"Triplets!?" I ask them.

They nod.

Panty stands up and starts to get dressed along with the boy on the ground. "Three partners is better than one~" Panty muses.

I roll my eyes. "You're such a whore." I tell her. "Maybe we can get something out of them about what's going on here."

"Oh fine." Panty says, "Ask them something then."

"What's going on?" I ask them.

The triplets simply stare at me for a minute before turning to whisper to each other.

"Maybe they don't like talking to others very much…" Brief suggests.

"Oh come on!" Panty tells them, "Talk already! Are you deaf or something!?"

"No." The one in the middle says.

"So you can talk." I say.

"Yes." The one to the left says.

"We were commanded not to though." The one on the right adds.

"That's fucking stupid. Talk all you fucking want, but first, tell us what's going on." Panty says.

"Don't know." All three say in perfect sync.

"You don't know?" I ask.

They all nod.

"But the slut and her maid are acting weird today." The one on the left says.

"Mr. Brief too." The middle one adds.

"Slut?" Panty asks. "Is that anyway to talk to your master? Now I see why you were told to shut the fuck up. Go back to being silent you assholes."

The three pretend to zip their lips then walk away, occasionally whispering to each other.

~Alois's POV~

"This is going to be boring." I tell Ciel as we walk into dark room.

"It's the queen's order. We have to go." Ciel tells me as he flips on the light to reveal a pink car, Seethrough.

"Ooh!" I exclaim, jumping into Seethrough and starting it up.

"Trancy! Wait!" Ciel tells me, jumping in.

I drive up this ramp which takes us outside and speed away.

"STOP IT!" Ciel exclaims. "THIS IS TOO FAST!"

I laugh. "But it's so much fun! Don't be such a bore!"

The car suddenly gets slower. "Bloody hell?" I say.

"Alois, I think you drove into something…" Ciel says, looking outside of the car.

I look down at the road to see something black and red on the ground.

Suddenly, the car gets pulled in.

"The chant!" Ciel exclaims.

I nod and we begin,

"Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness; Oh evil spirit born of those drifting between Heaven and Earth; May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy nobles strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger Shattering your loathsome impurity and returning you from whence you came. Repent, motherfucker!"

As we do the chant, I take off the panties that I was given and Ciel takes off the stockings. Mine turned into a gun and his turned into two swords.

It's dark, everything is pitch black and I can't see a thing but I hear laughing. I shoot through the darkness and hear a scream of pain as a large hole opens that lets in some light. Ciel and I run through it, we're on the streets of Daten City again and in front of us is a giant cupcake ghost.

"What the devil is that…?" Ciel asks me.

I shrug. "I think it's a ghost… Let's go ahead and kill it."

Ciel nods and runs at it, slicing an X onto its stomach.

It let's out another cry and explodes.

In its place is a golden coin, Seethrough, and many people.

I pick the coin up and as I look at it Ciel says, "A giant cupcake ghost that eats people? That's very strange…"

I nod. "Maybe it was eaten so it came back and ate people."

"Let's just get back." Ciel says.

We jump into the car and drive back to the church.

~Unknown POV~

"This is strange…" A black haired man says, holding his hand to his chin in thought.

The man next to him nods, pushing up his glasses. "Strange indeed."

"However, I think this is a perfect plan." I say with a smirk. "We can take over this new world and you two will be able to feast on whatever soul you'd like. You two are without contract now so nothing is holding you back."

Both of the men smirk.

"Yes, I believe you're right." The red eyed man said earning a nod from the man next to him.

"Well, then let's get to work."


End file.
